


【扎卡/厄齐尔】未命名扎堆炮友转正故事

by AAAshley



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAshley/pseuds/AAAshley
Summary: 预警：*OOC，黄暴，少量撸鱼，少量扎卡/OFC，NTR，三观不正，狗血天雷，伪现实向*不懂球，没有考据过，全是脑补瞎编的，没有映射现实人物，可能映射现实事件*人物和一切美好属于他们本身，故事和一切批评属于我





	1. Chapter 1

格兰尼特倒是真的很想问问他，为什么梅苏特会和他走到这一步。他第一夜就想问，之后也拥有无数想开口的瞬间，但他完全问不出来。囚犯讲了一千零一夜的故事才得到国王的赦免，他不会讲故事，但梅苏特也不会想砍他的头——所以不如等到第一千零一夜之后吧。  
只有一次他破例了。但那并不是一个夜晚——伦敦的太阳也有很毒辣的时候，他的卧室包裹在遮光布营造的黑暗之中，但气氛仍旧燥热。梅苏特跨坐在他的身上，赤裸的上身沾了一层薄汗，他颧骨发红，眼睛却困倦得像是要合上一样。格兰尼特瞧着他用手扶着自己的阴茎缓缓坐下去，到底的时候仰起脖子发出一声很轻的叹息。  
他就是这个时候鬼使神差地开了口。德国人的动作停了，他像是梦醒一般地睁开眼：“什么？”  
格兰尼特的阴茎还埋在他的身体里，那儿又紧又热，像是婴儿的小嘴吮吸奶瓶一样含着他。他立刻就后悔了。瑞士人支起身子，拉过梅苏特的脑袋搂进怀里，“没什么。”他侧头吻了吻男人汗湿的颈侧，就这么抱着他缓缓动了起来。  
梅苏特开始小声地呜咽，他想要找回主动权，但被抽插得发软的大腿给不了他太多支撑。格兰尼特吻他，顺着锁骨线条一路向下，在胸口的地方停住，轻轻地用牙齿撕咬已经挺立起来的凸起。梅苏特的手臂在他背后交叠，他搂得很紧，但那感觉很好。格兰尼特全权接管这场性爱的主动权，他支撑着已经开始发抖的梅苏特，温柔又凶狠地攻击他所有的敏感点，很快德国人就无从招架了。他脸颊发烫，深深地把自己埋在格兰尼特的拥抱里，颤抖的睫毛擦过皮肤的触感像羽毛一样。交合的后穴早就一片泥泞，先前射进去的精液和润滑剂顺着抽插地动作被带出来，湿漉漉得泛着光。  
不过最后格兰尼特倒是没再射进他的身体里。再次高潮过后的梅苏特连指尖都在发颤，软软地倒在床上的模样甚至有点儿可怜——格拉尼特到底还是个绅士。他摸了摸梅苏特的头发，正准备起身去浴室的时候被拦住了。  
“我来。”梅苏特的声音还有点儿哑，但他很坚持。好吧。格兰尼特又重新坐回床上。  
射精的快感转瞬即逝，但因为是梅苏特，所以感觉肯定要比他自己来的好。德国人伸手去拿抽纸，把手上粘稠的液体擦干净站起来，“我得去洗澡。”他的声音已经恢复了正常，脸上除了仍旧有点儿泛红的皮肤外，已经找不到任何性爱的痕迹了。  
格兰尼特就这么靠在床上发呆。他在想刚才那个问题。他们是怎么走到这一步的？他不敢问梅苏特，但自己又实在想不明白，只好就这么迷惑着。浴室里的流水声响了一会儿，接着梅苏特发闷的声音传来，“格兰尼特？借我一条内裤。”  
格兰尼特回忆了一下——好吧，他过来的时候确实没穿内裤。他爬起来从自己的衣柜里随便抽了一条，打开浴室的门把它放在架子上。梅苏特背对着他冲掉身上的泡沫，听到声响头也不回，“谢了。”  
格兰尼特的视线顺着他身上的泡沫一起往下。他想过去抱抱他，但还是忍住了。  
梅苏特的所有衣服都在客厅——确切地说，在客厅到卧室的路上。格兰尼特腰里裹了条浴巾，看着穿着自己内裤的梅苏特一路走走停停一件件捡起自己的衣服穿上，有点儿想笑。他跟着最后终于衣着整齐的德国人来到大门口，看着他习惯性地压了压帽檐，“再见。”  
“再见。”格兰尼特看着他，但梅苏特一直没有回头。

 

 

格拉尼特一开始不是玩家，他以为梅苏特也不是。德国人是个好人，脾气也不错，总之是你在更衣室里容易好感的那一种。他们之前清白过，那时候他一门心思都在球场上，梅苏特于他而言，是一个可靠的、高水平的队友，下了球场之后他对这个人一无所知。倒不是他没有好奇过，只是确实没有必要。他们不过是点头之交，格兰尼特既然有心维持一段平淡的同事情谊，那么梅苏特自然也不会主动去招惹他。  
一切的源起要追溯到那场意外。格兰尼特在下午三点返回科尔尼的唯一理由，是因为他落下一块手表。不很昂贵，但他很喜欢。他把车停好，跟警卫打了招呼就进去了。理论上来说这个时候更衣室应该没有人。格兰尼特盯着半掩的门，里面传来的声响让他不解——事后他万分庆幸自己没有推门而入——他握着扶手，轻轻地把那条门缝拉大了些。  
格兰尼特尴尬了。黄片的剧本在现实里发生，香艳减半尴尬加倍。他们的法国前锋正对着门口叉开腿坐着，见到门口有人也不觉得惊讶，甚至玩味地挑了挑眉毛。格兰尼特说不出话，如果他的腿间没有跪着一个十一号球衣的梅苏特·厄齐尔，他很愿意跟自己的队友打个招招呼。  
梅苏特显然没注意到门口的动静。他除了自己的球衣外什么也没穿，半个露在外面的屁股上还带着几个红色的掌印，正专心致志地跪在地板上含着男人的阴茎。法国前锋温柔地抚摸他的头发，眼睛带着笑意看着仍然愣在门口的人，轻声地说了一句什么法语——格兰尼特听不懂，但他肯定这不是什么好话。他的大脑一片空白，只有身体再下意识地活动着，转身，迈开腿，一步两步。他甚至都没意识到自己还贴心地把门关上了。  
格兰尼特直到坐回自己的车里才想起他的手表——去他的手表。他满脑子都是之前看到的场面，这冲击力太大，以至于在回去的路上他差点儿违反了交规。他们是一对还是怎么着？在格兰尼特有限的记忆里，他们甚至并没有特别亲密，甚至连自己跟梅苏特的交流都要更多一些——为什么？  
为什么？瑞士人心烦意乱地关上床头灯，闭上眼睛强迫自己睡觉。褪黑素很好，但它并没有好到让人不去做梦的程度。第二天清晨格兰尼特一脸戾气地醒来，把沾脏了的内裤扒下来丢进洗衣篮子里。不关你的事，他在脑子里告诉自己，不关你的事，格兰尼特，别去想。  
今天是有训练的。格兰尼特来得不算太早，进更衣室的时候已经有几个人到了。这里面当然包括梅苏特，他昨晚梦境的对象，让他心烦意乱十几个小时的麻烦鬼。他已经换好了球衣，看到瑞士人进来主动招呼他，“格兰尼特。”他如往常一样平淡地喊着他的名字，“你昨天是不是把手表落在更衣室了？”  
好的。格兰尼特走近，居高临下地盯着梅苏特。很好。他盯着梅苏特没什么血色的薄唇，脑子里想得全是他昨天所见。他其实没看到正面，但他想象得出来。  
他稍微弯腰凑近了德国人，慢慢地伸手把手表从他的手里抽出来。梅苏特很淡定，他看起来对这样跨过亲密距离的行为没什么反应，当然啦，他可能习惯了——格兰尼特直起腰，“谢了。”  
他想了想，“我昨天来过这儿，但是没找到。”他盯着梅苏特的眼睛，“谢谢你帮我保管它。”  
梅苏特挑了挑眉毛，嘴角勾起一点儿微笑，“不客气。”  
格兰尼特确定他的笑容消失之后才转过身，怎料迎面撞上两大块胸肌和一鼻子香水味儿，熟悉的法国口音带着笑意响起，“早上好，格兰尼特。”  
格兰尼特没接话，法国人也不在意，拍拍他的肩膀走过去，经过梅苏特的时候亲昵地揉了一把他还未打上发蜡的头发，“早上好，梅斯。”  
梅苏特也没接话，他伸手拨了拨凌乱的头发，像是注意到了格兰尼特的视线一样朝这儿看来。瑞士人立刻扭头，装作一副若无其事的样子走了。  
他发誓他听到梅苏特在自己背后发出一声轻笑。


	2. Chapter 2

打那以后，出人意料地，什么也没发生。格兰尼特当然知道这样最好，但说实话，他得面对自己心里有所期待的事实。当那些隐秘的、下流的、只在圈子内部流传的香艳传说成了真，当然你会有想要尝试的冲动。何况梅苏特看起来并不会拒绝，不是吗？格兰尼特用力地把皮球抽出一个很远的距离，等着接球的梅苏特跟着球的方向跑开，轻巧地把那个力道很足的传球卸了下来。  
格兰尼特叉着腰在原地看着他带球。他们之间依旧不咸不淡地维持着普通队友的情分，梅苏特从不主动暗示什么，干脆利落地不给他任何误会，或者假装误会的机会，说实话，这让格兰尼特觉得十分挫败。当他已经成为知情人的时候，才发现梅苏特的秘密其实并不是一个秘密。法国人在更衣室里从不收敛，他扶在德国人腰上的手掌总是过于偏下，他触碰他的头发、脸颊、身体，就像是逗弄小动物一样亲昵而随便，有一次格兰尼特甚至看到他拉开梅苏特的车门坐进去。  
这一切都是被默许的，不单单是更衣室的其他人，更包括梅苏特自己。他从不反抗，也不抱怨，完全顺从接受着一切在格兰尼特看来完全是性骚扰的小动作。他会是个好情人。格兰尼特想，坐在他对面看着上身赤裸的法国人把同样上身赤裸的德国人大笑着搂进怀里。他肯定会是个好情人。我应该试试，我肯定能做的更好。他把球鞋收进袋子里，啪地一声把它丢进提包里。对面的笑声没停，格兰尼特皱着眉头提着包离开了这儿。  
那天晚上他仍旧很难入睡。他在黑暗中翻着发光的手机屏幕，犹豫了五分钟，还是拨通了电话。  
女孩儿是他在某个派对上认识的，朋友的朋友，年轻，比梅苏特年轻得多，有着模特一样的细瘦身材和闪闪发光的小麦色皮肤，是个标准的黑发褐眼的半岛美人儿。她在电话里哭了，“哦，我就知道你会打电话给我的。”她哽咽着，“格兰尼特，我第一眼见到你，就已经爱上你了。”  
爱。格兰尼特突然就心虚得要命。不，他可不爱梅苏特。他胡思乱想着，随便应付着女孩儿。女孩儿在开车，她让他别挂电话，因为她想和他聊天。啊，是啊，电影，俱乐部，不，踢足球一点儿也不好玩。格兰尼特有一搭没一搭地接着话，满脑子想着都是梅苏特。他醒着吗？他失眠了会找谁求助？他突然觉得自己罪大恶极。  
第二天清晨他起晚了。女孩儿在他身边，背对着他熟睡，格兰尼特看着那头卷曲的黑发，突然觉得自己是个十足的傻瓜。他直起身吻了吻女孩儿，后者嘟囔了一句什么，抬手捂住眼睛。  
“早安。”她听起来疲倦又快乐。

 

他还是安分了一段时间的。他的小女友不常来，但你知道有这么个人存在，头脑多少会清醒一点儿。他强迫自己把目光从梅苏特身上移开，这并不容易，但也不是完全做不到。梅苏特比他想象中的更加安分守己，自己似乎并不是他的兴趣所在——意识到这个事实，格兰尼特不知道是该觉得幸运还是不幸。  
法国人在冬天来临的时候决定走了。去处还未定，但肯定是远远地离开了梅苏特。后者深陷续约风波，风言风语传得越来越乱。格兰尼特不知道这算是好事还是坏事。更衣室里沉寂了不少，但梅苏特倒是没怎么变，仍旧是那一副高深莫测的模样——打住。格兰尼特告诉自己，别去想了。梅苏特的事情跟他可没有关系，他不能在这个人身上浪费时间。  
然而格兰尼特有了新女友的消息在更衣室里不胫而走。男孩儿们都疯了，像猴子一样哇哇大叫着起哄，格兰尼特被不同的手臂拍打着肩膀，锤胸口，哭笑不得地举手投降。  
“她长什么样？”一个人问，“下次可以叫她过来看球。”  
“她其实不怎么喜欢足球。”格兰尼特说完，周围响起一阵失望的叹息。  
于是关于格兰尼特新女友的讨论暂时告一段落。全程梅苏特都坐在角落里玩手机，一副事不关己的样子，直到周围起哄的人散开，他才放下手机说了一句恭喜。  
“谢谢。”格兰尼特不知道该说什么，想了半天只挤出一个单词。他甚至不知道该不该笑。他心乱如麻，唯一清楚的想法是离梅苏特远点儿——他已经是有女友的人了。  
德国人在背后叫住了他，“格兰尼特。”他说的是德语，而在场的人里只有他们两个听得懂，“你今天下午有空吗？有一个非去不可的派对，我不想一个人。”  
格兰尼特愣在原地足足有十秒。  
“奥利弗呢？”他下意识地脱口而出。  
“他不会再跟我一起出去了。”梅苏特这么回答他。  
格兰尼特只觉得自己的怒火被瞬间点燃——他一声不吭，转身就走，甚至自己也没意识到摔门的力气有多重。

 

如果可能，他真想揍梅苏特一顿，揍得他泪流满面、跪地求饶，哀求着自己的宽恕。梅苏特是比他更混蛋的混蛋，他放纵过了头，现在竟然想叫他一起堕落了。格兰尼特快步走出来，他的心脏砰砰地跳动着，手心冒汗，脸颊一路红到耳朵根，浑身泛起不正常的热度。他破天荒地抽了支烟。理论上这是不能被允许的，但此时此刻他非常需要尼古丁的帮助。梅苏特的暗示，或者说明示让他恼火不已。他大可以装作没听见，忽略掉这个过分的邀请，但心头燃起的邪火烧得他几乎濒临暴走。而格兰尼特讨厌忍耐，球场上的红牌都阻止不了他大发雷霆，梅苏特当然也不行，他现在就想冲进去和这个人算账——他到底把我当成什么了？  
当他想要梅苏特的时候他得不到，当他想要一个得体的生活的时候他却偏偏出手了。这是故意的，梅苏特绝对是故意的。格兰尼特想揍他，又想吻他。他想吻他的嘴唇，他的额头，他的指尖，他柔软温暖的小腹，他苍白又柔和的脊背线条，他菱角分明、看着就硌人的膝盖骨。他想要把这个人整个的吞下，慢慢地消化个一辈子，不知道能不能品得出梅苏特·厄齐尔的半点儿好来。倘若不能，那就让他带着一肚子坏水去地狱吧。  
格兰尼特猛地停下脚步。打住，这就够了，他告诉自己，强迫发热的大脑冷静下来。他把最后一口烟吐出来，烟头连同自己心里那点儿蠢蠢欲动的火苗一起被掐灭。作弊日结束，从今往后梅苏特和烟都不会再出现在格兰尼特的想法里，哪怕只有一秒。毕竟女孩儿是个好女孩儿，再怎么说也不值得被这样的混蛋取代。他深深吸了一口气，用力地搓了搓脸，连训练服都没收拾就直接回了家。  
但很奇怪的是，当你发誓的时候，其实在心里早就知道迟早会有打破它的那一天。格兰尼特的破戒在几个星期后的跨年夜。当时他的家里有一个小型的聚会，有几个亲戚，也有女孩儿和她的朋友。他们刚刚享用过一顿丰盛的晚餐，眼下正各自端着酒杯小声交谈，偶尔发出笑声。电视上播放着歌手们的表演，再过一个小时伦敦的焰火秀就要开始了——一切都很好，像他期待的那样。  
意外来自于一通无头无脑的电话。晚饭后的家庭娱乐时间，格兰尼特正带着傻兮兮的大鼻子眼镜面具讲笑话，而他的手机不巧就在这时响起。“抱歉。”他站起来拿着手机去了阳台。他甚至没看来电人是谁——如果看清了，格兰尼特相信自己绝对不会接的。他被新年的喜悦冲昏了头脑，连十二月的冷风都没能把他吹清醒，“你好？”他接了电话，甚至没意识到自己嘴上还带着傻笑。  
电话那头安静得没有一丝声响。格兰尼特又问了一遍，耳朵里才传来轻微的呼吸声。  
格兰尼特心里咯噔一下，赶紧看了一眼来电人——梅苏特·厄齐尔。操他的梅苏特·厄齐尔。  
他现在清醒了。


	3. Chapter 3

“梅苏特？”电话那头的呼吸声小得像一条濒死的动物，格拉尼特瞬间否决了立刻挂断电话回去过节的想法。他抓着手机，小心地询问着对面的情况，“你还好吗？”  
电话那头的呼吸声突然加重了，格拉尼特停了一会儿，突然意识到梅苏特可能在哭。  
“梅苏特？”他的声音不由自主地提高了些，“说话，梅苏特。”  
那头立刻沉默下来。就在格兰尼特失去耐心准备再问上一句的时候，电话被挂断了。  
于是这就是为什么他现在心烦。这通莫名其妙的来电打断了他的喜悦，他现在满脑子都是梅苏特——单是他打电话过来这件事就已经够诡异了，更不要提今天还是新年——跨年夜！他本以为梅苏特早不知道浪到哪个夜店去了。  
格兰尼特端着一口未动的酒杯，坐在最远离人群的一个沙发上发呆。他知道自己想干什么，但说实话，这么做绝对是个错误。他被第五次提醒别发呆，第五次报以敷衍的微笑，终于在第六次被提醒的时候放下酒杯，匆忙地对大家道了歉，草草亲吻了女孩儿的额头，抓起车钥匙夺门而出。  
格兰尼特只知道梅苏特家在哪儿，所以目的地很明确。直到快开到地方他才意识到自己还带着那副傻兮兮的大鼻子眼镜面具——走得真的太急了。车子一路畅通无阻地拐进居民区，这条街道上相当安静，大家都在团聚，没人愿意在深夜的街道上吹冷风，除了梅苏特·厄齐尔。  
格兰尼特拐过最后一个路口，一眼就瞧见了坐在自家花园里抽烟的德国人。梅苏特家的窗户是黑的，没有一点儿灯光，屋主本人坐在楼梯上，面容被昏黄的路灯照得有些模糊，手里的烟头闪闪发光。  
格兰尼特把车停在他家外面，沉着脸大踏步走过去，随手抢过他的香烟按灭在石阶上。  
“BOSS看到会气得骂你一顿。”他插着口袋，居高临下地看着梅苏特。后者低着头，过了很久打了个喷嚏——他穿得太少了。  
格兰尼特瞬间就没脾气了。他脱下外套给冻得瑟瑟发抖的德国人披上。梅苏特嘟囔着道了谢，仍旧没有想站起来的意思——好吧，格兰尼特选择在他身边坐下。他借着灯光打量梅苏特，显然他刚从夜店里出来没多久，身上烟酒味混合着各式各样的香水，一闻就知道这位先生夜生活有多丰富。梅苏特原本应该是被发胶固定好的头发乱七八糟地垂下来，脸上还沾着几个口红印。他表情倒是够平静，完全没有对突然的拜访者表达出任何的疑问，仿佛他本来就应该在这儿，而那个深夜十一点的来电不存在一样。格兰尼特差点以为是自己糊涂了。  
“为什么不进去？”  
“钥匙忘带了。”  
“为什么给我打电话？”  
“我没有。”  
梅苏特口齿清晰、表情冷淡。格兰尼特盯着他看了半天：“其实你没醉吧？”  
德国人不置可否，“现在怎么办？”  
现在怎么办？格兰尼特又气又想笑，“我现在把你家窗户玻璃砸碎，再把你丢进去可以吗？”  
“不可以。”梅苏特很认真地回答，“会触发警报，你明天就等着上报吧。”  
“你也会一起。”格兰尼特也觉得有点儿冷了，“起来，先上车，外面太冷了。”

 

梅苏特坐在他的副驾座，玩着那个大鼻子眼镜面具，格兰尼特思考了一下——他总不能把这个麻烦带回家——他一边发动汽车一边说，“给我一个你那些朋友的地址。”  
“没有。”梅苏特带着那个大鼻子面具干脆地说到，“你带我回家吧。”  
格兰尼特真想把他赶下车，或者干脆照他说的这么做。他把汽车熄火，扭头看着梅苏特，后者的大半张脸都藏在那个滑稽的面具后面，也正出神的盯着他。格兰尼特酝酿着想说点什么，但梅苏特没给他机会，突然飞快地凑上来吻了他。  
那是他们的第一个吻。梅苏特的嘴唇是冷的，但很柔软，他主动地去用舌头撬开瑞士人的牙齿，所以格兰尼特也尝到了酒味，甜酒，带着浓重的奶油香，女孩儿喜欢的口味。格兰尼特想推开他，但手一接触到梅苏特的身体就不由自主地圈住，收紧。后者吻得凶狠，格兰尼特甚至觉得嘴唇被咬得有点儿疼。格兰尼特的鼻子被他的面具蹭得发痒，他伸手摘掉，扣着梅苏特的脑袋加深了这个吻。  
说实话当时格兰尼特怕得要命。这儿并不是什么私密场所，如果有人朝这儿看一眼，他们就完了——彻底完了。他也是头一次干这种龌蹉事，尽管他无耻的搭档似乎并不紧张。你堕落了。他脑子里尚且清醒的一部分悲哀地说着，至于他混沌疯狂的大部分灵魂都专注于梅苏特本人。新年夜的焰火秀在不远处开始，忽明忽暗的彩色火光照在梅苏特的脸上，几乎模糊了他的表情。格兰尼特的车并不大，但显然梅苏特对这种草率的、发生在狭小空间内的性爱颇有经验。他攀上瑞士人的身体，熟练地引导他进入自己，仿佛他们之前已经做了几百次一样。德国人只褪下了一点儿裤子，抓着格兰尼特的肩膀，骑在他的阴茎上。烟花接二连三炸开的声音盖过了梅苏特的喘息，但他进入这具身体里的触感却是真实的。爱丽丝的兔子洞里没有秘密，那儿温暖、潮湿、狭窄，符合他对一个“洞”的所有幻想。格兰尼特把自己全权交给这个人，梅苏特捧着他的脑袋吻他，“看着我。”他小声命令道。格兰尼特仰头，他的视线从梅苏特闪着光的眼睛里穿过，顺着焰火的轨迹中上升，在漫天火光里回应着自己的凝视。他觉得恐惧，但又没法移开眼睛，只是下意识地搂紧梅苏特的身体，仿佛这么做就能平添三分勇气。  
最后他射在梅苏特的身体里，后者倒是显得毫不意外，就这么带着一屁股的精液从他的车上下去，还顺走了那个面具。格兰尼特的看着他从口袋里掏出钥匙打开自己家的房门，气得捶了一下方向盘。汽车喇叭发出一声响，撒谎精闻声回头，站在打开的家门口远远地冲他抛了个飞吻——格兰尼特看不清表情，但他直觉这人绝对是在笑。他的愤怒陡然变成一腔无奈，他看着梅苏特转身，关门，看着他房间里的灯陆续亮起来，这才发动了汽车。他的车里还残留着梅苏特的味道，香烟、甜酒、不知名的香水和精液，他把这混乱的气味反复吞吐，终于意识到自己已经是一头栽进去了。


End file.
